Tranches de survies
by oO Calliope Oo
Summary: OS - Elèves, professeurs, fantômes... Ce ne sont pas des héros, mais eux aussi ont vécu cette nuit là. La Bataille Finale, du point de vue des Anonymes...


**Disclaimer :** L'univers et tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (même ceux qui vous semblent inconnus).

Un nouvel OS, pas très joyeux cette fois... Je précise que les extraits ne suivent aucun ordre chronologique.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Tranches de (sur)vies ~ <strong>

_"Pour parler de la guerre, il n'y a que des larmes" Henriqueta Lisboa_

~O~

~O~

**Lisa Turpin**

La vie n'est faite que de choix... Des choix qui forgent notre personnalité, nous permettant de construire nous-même notre destin. On choisit nos amis, notre vie, notre futur... Alors voilà, j'ai choisi de me battre. Me battre dans l'espoir de voir un monde meilleur s'élever parmi les gravats et les cadavres qui jonchent les couloirs de ce château.

J'essaye de rejoindre ma salle commune. Les murs éventrés laissent passer l'air froid de la nuit mais pas assez pour dissiper toute la poussière et cette odeur de sang qui me retourne l'estomac. Une heure... Voldemort nous laisse une heure pour soigner les blessés et regrouper les morts avant la reprise du combat. Mais je suis l'unique âme vivante dans ce couloir... Je m'approche d'un gros tas de pierre d'où sort une main ensanglantée et immobile. Je tâtonne son poignet et je ne peux empêcher une larme de couler, traçant un sillon clair sur mon visage poussiéreux, quand je constate qu'aucun signe de vie ne fait palpiter sa veine. Cette main si petite... Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas enfui avec les autres ? Es-tu resté pour te battre toi aussi, espérant que nos pauvres existences puissent changer quelque chose ? Es-tu resté pour quelqu'un que tu aimes ? Des questions qui seront sans réponses désormais...

Je lâche enfin sa main et reprends ma route. Je n'essaye pas dégager le corps, de peur de reconnaitre son visage, de me souvenir de l'avoir déjà croisé dans un couloir ou dans la Grande Salle, et de me dire qu'à présent il ne respire plus, qu'il ne connaitra jamais les plus infimes bonheurs que la vie lui réservait... Que sa vie s'est arrêtée beaucoup trop tôt.

Mes jambes vacillent et je me retiens difficilement à la rambarde de l'escalier. Je m'assois sur la marche et place ma tête entre mes genoux. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort et j'étouffe plus que je ne respire. Je ferme les yeux, tentant de repousser la crise d'angoisse mais je ne vois que les scènes d'horreur qui se sont produites depuis l'arrivée des Mangemorts dans l'école. Des images qui resteront gravées dans ma mémoire, avec la sensation que plus rien ne me fera sourire... Un adolescent désarmé face à une araignée monstrueuse, un géant attrapant un professeur pour l'envoyer valser et finir sa course contre un mur, lui brisant la nuque sur le coup...

Je me relève tant bien que mal et cours dans les escaliers, ratant quelques marches. Je cours pour ne pas penser, pour ne pas voir les mares de sang sur le sol des couloirs vides... J'arrive finalement devant ma salle commune, essoufflée mais avec le sentiment d'être bien en vie. La gargouille qui garde l'entrée est complètement détruite, maintenant incapable de réciter ses énigmes aux élèves. Mais peu importe, le passage est ouvert. Je m'engouffre à l'intérieur et grimpe l'escalier en colimaçon, appréhendant ce que je trouverais une fois en haut. Je ne retiens pas mon soupir soulagé quand je vois la salle presque intacte. Les meubles sont renversés et les rideaux et tentures bleus nuit arrachés, mais rien qui ne soit pas réparable. Je prends la direction de mon dortoir, passant à l'endroit où quelques heures plus tôt, Alecto Carrow était allongée, inerte. Le moment où tout a commencé...

J'ai à peine le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'un cri féminin retentit sur les murs de Poudlard. Un cri rempli de désespoir qui me donne des frissons et me glace le sang. Puis plus rien pendant quelques minutes et je ne bouge toujours pas, figée dans mes mouvements. Une détonation me fait sursauter, suivit d'un brouhaha que j'arrive à entendre même depuis la tour des Serdaigle. Alors je sais qu'arrive le moment de faire un nouveau choix... retourner se battre ou aller se terrer sous son lit... Tout le monde le dira, je n'ai jamais été une froussarde.

~O~

~O~

**Kevin Whitby**

Je n'ai jamais vu le Professeur Chourave dans un tel état de panique, mais je la comprends, difficile de ne pas l'imiter en cet instant précis. Les Mangemorts viennent d'infiltrer l'école et je me dirige, avec mon groupe, vers les serres où se déroulent habituellement les cours de botanique. La bataille fait rage dans le parc de Poudlard. Des centaines de rayons lumineux, rouges et verts pour la plupart, illuminent l'obscurité de la nuit. Je vois des gens tomber après avoir reçu un sort. Allié ? Ennemi ? Il fait trop sombre pour le dire... Nous nous faufilons, discrètement afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous, car notre mission n'est pas de nous battre mais de récolter les plantes les plus dangereuses afin de s'en servir contre les Mangemorts. Mission attribuée aux plus jeunes élèves qui n'ont pas voulu partir se réfugier à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres, faute d'être majeurs. La lance d'une des armures que le Professeur McGonagall a ressuscité quelques minutes plus tôt me frôle la tête. Le groupe s'arrête un instant et on nous crie de continuer à courir, sans se retourner. Je sens tout mon corps bouillonner et l'adrénaline me fait courir plus vite. J'arrive le premier devant la serre n°1, bientôt rejoint par Owen et Eleanor, deux amis et camarades de classe. Mrs Chourave arrive à son tour, déverrouillant la serrure de la porte d'un coup de baguette.

Je ne suis jamais entré dans la première serre. Elle est généralement réservée pour les cours des sixièmes et septièmes années car elle contient des spécimens classés parmi les plantes les plus mauvaises. Tout à fait ce qu'il nous faut en somme... Owen et moi, on s'occupe du Filet du Diable et le professeur nous ordonne de garder notre baguette à la main et de ne pas hésiter à incendier la plante si jamais elle s'attaque un peu trop violemment à nous.

Malgré sa taille volumineuse, le pot est léger et j'arrive avec l'aide de mon ami, à le ramener vers la sortie. Le reste arrive, par groupe de deux, chacun avec sa plante. Géranium dentu, Tentacula vénéneuse, gousses de Snargalouf... tout y passe. Et puis tout devient silencieux, on attend les paroles de la seule adulte présente. Le Professeur Chourave nous dit, les larmes aux yeux, de faire attention à nous et de nous replier si jamais nous nous retrouvons dans une mauvaise posture... J'entends Eleanor pleurer silencieusement à côté de moi. Je lui prends doucement la main et j'essaye de lui transmettre du courage par la simple force de mon regard. Elle me sourit et je lui dis que tout se passera bien, tentant de me convaincre moi-même également.

Le coup d'envoi est donné. Nous sortons tous ensemble de la serre pour se ruer dans le parc, où les combats avaient redoublés de violence, chaque binôme prenant des directions différentes. Sans réfléchir, nous nous approchons d'un groupe de Mangemorts, reconnaissables grâce à leur cape et à leur masque. La plante commence à s'agiter. Un simple regard entre Owen et moi et la seconde d'après, on balance le Filet du Diable sur les quatre Mangemorts qui tente de les étrangler immédiatement. Ils suffoquent, tentent d'éloigner les tentacules mais en vain. Je me retourne vers Owen avec un grand sourire de vainqueur et il me sourit largement en retour. Mais tout ne pouvait pas se passer aussi facilement...

Owen me sourit toujours et ne voit pas le rayon vert arriver rapidement dans sa direction. Moi je le vois... Je veux crier, je veux lui hurler de courir et d'échapper à cette mort qui survient trop tôt. Il semble voir le changement de couleur et l'expression d'horreur sur mon visage et se retourne, mais trop tard. Le sort l'atteint en pleine poitrine. C'est à ce moment que mes jambes choisissent de se réveiller et je cours vers lui pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe, peut-être pour lui épargner une dernière douleur. Mais il est mort avant même que je ne le touche... Mes jambes cèdent sous son poids et nous voilà tous les deux allongés sur l'herbe. Je tremble, mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je n'entends plus les bruits et les cris, le monde autour de moi n'existe plus... je ne vois que le regard vide de mon ami. Mes larmes menacent de déborder mais je prends conscience que, ainsi à découvert, l'endroit devient trop dangereux pour moi.

Je me relève et porte le corps d'Owen malgré sa corpulence plus forte que la mienne. Après ce qu'il me semble une éternité à éviter les sortilèges qui fusent un peu partout, j'arrive enfin à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, dans un coin désert et reculé. Je le pose délicatement, son dos contre le tronc d'un arbre et je m'assois en face de lui. D'un geste de la main, je ferme doucement ses paupières... voilà, il dort. Il dormira pour toujours maintenant. D'un revers de ma manche, je sèche mes larmes qui ont coulées sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je me redresse et je promets à Owen de revenir le chercher, quand tout sera terminé. A présent, j'ai quelque chose à faire... Retrouver Eleanor.

~O~

~O~

**Tracey Davis**

Je ne savais pas qu'il existait des passages secrets partant de Poudlard vers l'extérieur, et franchement, je m'en serais bien passé. Parce ça va bientôt faire une demi-heure que je crapahute dans un tunnel sombre fait de trous et de cailloux qui n'attendent qu'une seule chose, que je me ramasse et que je m'étale de tout mon long sur le sol. McGonagall nous a carrément virés du château, après que Pansy ait encore une fois ouvert sa grande gueule. Moi et tous les Serpentard, ainsi que les élèves les plus jeunes. Mais bon, je ne lui en veux pas, je serais partie de toute manière. L'idée de rester me battre ne m'a même effleuré l'esprit, parce que cette guerre ne me concerne pas...

Je n'ai jamais adhérer aux idéaux de Voldemort, ni moi, ni ma famille. Les nés-moldus existent, ils sont là, point barre. Je me fous complètement de leur présence et c'est pourquoi je ne me battrais pas pour eux.

Si Voldemort gagne, mon statut de Sang-Pur me protégera. Si c'est l'Ordre qui survit à ce dernier combat, je serais protégée par l'absence de la Marque des Ténèbres sur les avant-bras de mes parents.

Un peu plus loin, j'entends Pansy crier de sa voix nasillarde que Drago n'est pas là. Je regarde un peu partout, et malgré le peu de lumière dont nous disposons, je remarque que Vincent et Gregory non plus. Je hausse les épaules et continue ma route, peu importe ce que font ces trois-là, ils sont assez grands et je ne suis pas leur nounou.

Je sens un courant d'air qui parvient jusqu'à moi. On arrive enfin à la sortie de ce boyau de pierre. Les plus petits se bousculent, voulant à tout prix retrouver la chaleur de leur foyer et sortir de ce cauchemar. J'aurais peut-être fait la même chose à leur âge. J'arrive finalement à sortir et le froid polaire me glace immédiatement les poumons. Nous sommes début mai, mais les détraqueurs font des ravages avec la météo. Plus loin, on peut entendre le grondement des explosions ainsi que des hurlements. Certaines personnes pleurent et s'agitent. Moi, je marche tranquillement, abandonnant le groupe qui commence à s'éparpiller pour transplaner jusqu'à chez moi. Parce que je me fous de cette guerre... je suis neutre.

~O~

~O~

**Kingsley Shackelbolt**

Je ne sens plus mes muscles, ni aucune partie de mon corps et la fatigue commence à prendre le dessus. Des Mangemorts arrivent de partout, impossible de les compter. Face à eux, mais aussi aux araignées, aux géants et aux détraqueurs, nous ne faisons pas le poids. Les armures vivantes ont été décimés depuis longtemps et les flèches des centaures ne peuvent pas grand-chose face aux sortilèges des Mangemorts. Ne reste qu'une poignée d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants, qui tombent les uns après les autres à chaque fois que je tourne la tête.

Nous sommes dans le couloir principal du deuxième étage. Le bruit et les flashs des multiples sorts m'abrutissent. Devant moi, Yaxley. Je puise toute mon énergie pour maintenir mon bouclier de protection tandis qu'il enchaine les mouvements de baguette, de plus en plus furieux voyant que rien ne m'atteint. Un peu plus loin, je vois Remus en plein duel contre Dolohov et je prie Merlin pour lui donner assez de force, connaissant son adversaire. A ma droite, un élève, pas plus de seize ans, se fait littéralement enfoncer le crâne par le gourdin d'un géant, alors qu'il essaye de porter secours à un de ses camarades. Je ne tente rien, sachant que cela pourrait être fatal pour moi si je baisse ma garde. Je me concentre sur Yaxley, faisant fi de la fatigue qui se fait de plus en plus présente. J'annule mon bouclier et reprends les sorts offensifs, esquivant les siens et évitant les cadavres.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous combattons à force égale, sans jamais prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Je le vois qui s'épuise aussi. Puis soudain, je remarque une brèche, une faille, alors sans plus hésiter, je lui lance le sortilège mortel d'un geste vif et rapide. A peine ais-je le temps de le voir tomber qu'un autre le remplace... Dolohov. Un mauvais pressentiment me fige et me donne des sueurs froides. Toujours immobile, je le vois brandir sa baguette dans ma direction et la formule commencer à franchir ses lèvres quand une voix grave et tranchante résonne partout le château : Voldemort. Il ordonne à ses fidèles de se replier, et nous laisse une heure pour soigner les blessés et honorer nos morts. Les Mangemorts évacuent rapidement le couloir et les autres personnes restantes se mettent à la recherche des survivants.

Moi, je ne cherche qu'une seule et unique personne parmi tout cet amas de roches et de chair ensanglantées. Je cours, m'affole en slalomant entre les corps allongés par terre. Je retourne chaque cadavre d'homme espérant ne pas voir le visage que je tente de retrouver.

Apres une dizaine, je lâche un soupir. Peut-être a-t-il réussi à s'échapper finalement... Je prends la direction de la Grande Salle, dans l'espoir de le trouver là-bas. J'arrive au bout du couloir quand j'aperçois un petit objet qui brille à la lueur d'une tapisserie murale qui avait pris feu. Je m'approche et constate que l'objet est en fait une alliance, portée par une main inerte. Je cours à présent, et tombe à genoux devant le corps de mon collègue, de mon ami. Remus... mort.

L'injustice de cette guerre m'explose au visage. Remus, qui vivait depuis tant d'années avec cette bête à l'intérieur de son propre corps, subissant le rejet de la société, avait enfin réussi à reprendre confiance en la vie. Sa femme, son fils qui venait à peine de naître... Alors je craque. Je pleure pour la perte d'un ami, pour ce fils qui ne connaitra jamais son père, pour toutes les vies innocentes de ces victimes que la Mort n'aurait pas dû prendre...

Je place le corps de Remus dans mes bras, décidé à l'emmener dans la Grande Salle sans l'aide de la magie. Mes yeux pleurent mais mon visage reste impassible. J'arrive tant bien que mal dans le Grand Hall, dont l'immense porte en bois git sur ses gonds.

Au même moment, je vois Arthur arriver, effondré et en larmes, portant le corps d'un des jumeaux. Fred ou Georges, je ne sais pas. On se regarde et on voit la même lueur de tristesse et de désespoir dans les yeux de l'autre. Je m'apprête à m'avancer dans ce qui devient une gigantesque infirmerie quand deux adolescents me dépassent, tenant un brancard à chaque bout. Une jeune femme est installée dessus avec une blessure mortelle à l'abdomen, un visage beaucoup trop familier et des cheveux violets reconnaissables entre tous. Remus et Tonks... morts. Mes jambes sont sur le point de céder mais je me rappelle que je tiens encore le corps de mon ami. J'ai le tournis et un sanglot me bloque la gorge.

Quelque part dans le pays, un petit homme était devenu orphelin... Oui, cette guerre est injuste.

~O~

~O~

**Aurora Sinistra**

Encore une soirée à veiller tard. Des copies à corriger et les examens finaux à préparer, bien que l'Astronomie n'étant pas la matière la plus choisie pour les Aspics, j'ai certainement moins de travail que mes collègues. Je suis en train de me servir une nouvelle tasse de thé quand Minerva arrive précipitamment dans mon bureau, essoufflée par les nombreuses marches.

Elle me dit d'une traite qu'Harry Potter se trouve dans le château en ce moment même, que les Mangemorts approchent et que Voldemort ne va pas tarder à en faire de même. Qu'il faut évacuer les plus jeunes en urgence, et se préparer à se battre. Elle me dit également que je peux partir si je le souhaite, que je ne suis pas obligée de rester. Mais Poudlard est chez moi, et ce depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années maintenant, alors je défendrais ces murs corps et âme. Ma réponse semble la réconforter et je la suis rapidement vers les étages inférieurs. Plusieurs élèves courent dans les couloirs, encore en pyjama, complètement apeurés. J'essaye de les consoler mais Minerva me fait signe que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Elle amplifie sa voix à l'aide d'un sort et informe que tout le monde doit se rendre sur le champ dans la Grande Salle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis assise à la table des professeurs. Rogue et les Carrow ne sont pas là, et je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre. Horace transpire la peur et Sybille ne fait que rêvasser dans son coin. Minerva ordonne à tous les élèves mineurs de rejoindre Pré-au-Lard par un passage secret, bientôt suivis par la totalité des Serpentard après une remarque inutile de Miss Parkinson.

Pour ma plus grande horreur, la plupart des élèves restent combattre, majeurs ou non. Je ne peux empêcher une vague d'inquiétude m'envahir. Comment des enfants pourront faire face à ces forces du Mal, des Mangemorts qui n'auront aucune pitié pour eux ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions que Minerva me confie la tâche d'emmener les plus jeunes et les Serpentard jusqu'à la sorcière borgne.

Alors je rassemble tout le monde et nous commençons à sortir de la Grande Salle. Plusieurs groupes de défense se forment et j'entends Pomona ainsi que plusieurs élèves de sa Maison parler des serres de botanique.

Nous sommes presque arrivés au troisième étage quand une explosion se fit entendre à l'extérieur... On y est, les Mangemorts sont aux portes de Poudlard. Les élèves se mettent à crier et à courir vers la statue. Je devrais les retenir mais je ne peux pas les empêcher d'avoir peur. J'arrive à mon tour et prononce le mot de passe à la sorcière de pierre, qui se déplace afin de dégager un passage. Je demande à un Serdaigle de septième année, encore convalescent après une chute de balai et l'obligeant à évacuer, de veiller sur eux et de les emmener tous à bon port. Il hoche la tête dans un signe affirmatif et s'engouffre le premier dans le passage.

Après une dizaine de minutes, je replace la statue sur le dernier élève, puis je fais demi-tour, prenant le chemin inverse en direction du Grand Hall. Les couloirs sont vides à présent, tout semble calme. Rien ne présage qu'une immense bataille va avoir lieu, celle dont l'issue serait fatale pour l'un ou l'autre camp, celle qui déterminera le destin de la communauté magique...

J'arrive finalement dans l'entrée et je vois Minerva répéter une formule que je ne connais pas, visiblement très concentrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, des cliquetis de métal se font entendre partout dans l'école puis des centaines d'armures apparaissent dans un vacarme assourdissant. Des armures, belles et bien vivantes, qui sortent en rang du château pour aller se placer à l'entrée de la cour.

Je sors à mon tour, restant sur le seuil de la grande porte. En face de nous, des petites lumières, lointaines et incalculables. Je ne mets pas longtemps à deviner... Une lumière pour une baguette. Une véritable armée de Mangemorts se dresse en face de nous, beaucoup plus nombreuse et féroce. Pas seulement des hommes, mais des géants également à en juger par les masses sombres qui se trainent derrières eux. Quelles autres effroyables créatures Voldemort a-t-il prévu ?

Je tourne la tête, à droite puis à gauche. Plusieurs élèves, certains très jeunes, se tiennent prêts, baguette levée... mais seulement en apparence. Leurs mains et leurs jambes tremblent, le visage inexpressif mais le regard terrifié. Alors je lève les yeux vers le ciel dégagé et je demande à chaque étoile, de la plus lumineuse à la plus discrète, de veiller sur ces enfants. De veiller sur leur vie et de protéger leur âme des horreurs et des abominations qu'ils vont subir cette nuit... De faire en sorte que chacun puisse voir l'aube se lever.

~O~

~O~

**Terry Boot**

Harry est mort. Je le vois, dans les bras d'Hagrid, alors que nous sommes tous sortis dehors après l'annonce de Voldemort. Je vois les mines horrifiées autour de moi, puis soudain, le Professeur McGonagall pousse un cri que jamais je n'aurais cru entendre de sa bouche. Suivit de Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Une femme de l'autre camp que je reconnais comme Bellatrix Lestrange ricane et se moque de notre désespoir. Cette fois, c'est la fin... Le monde vient de basculer dans l'obscurité. Les protestations commencent à s'élever et une détonation nous fait tous taire. Quelques instants plus tard, Lisa vient me rejoindre. Je ne sais pas où elle était mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle y reste, je ne veux pas qu'elle assiste à ça...

Ma vision devient floue, je ne vois plus rien de ce qui m'entoure. Je pense à mes parents, et je me demande si je les reverrais un jour, s'ils m'en veulent d'être resté me battre... j'espère qu'ils me pardonneront. Je pense à Lisa, à tous mes amis et tous ceux qui sont là, même ceux que je ne connais pas... Je les croise depuis sept ans dans ce château, je ne leur ai jamais parlé mais pourtant nous allons tous mourir ensemble, comme des frères d'armes.

Je sens qu'on m'agrippe violemment le bras et je reviens à la réalité. Neville est sorti de nos rangs et vient de trancher la tête du serpent de Voldemort avec une épée. Je ne sais pas d'où elle sort mais le choipeau magique à ses pieds ne doit pas y être pour rien.

Et c'est comme si cet acte signait la trêve provisoire. Les combats reprennent, encore plus violents. Je vois Buck et Graup griffer et marcher sur les troupes Mangemorts. Au loin, j'arrive à distinguer la voix grave d'Hagrid au-dessus de tout ce vacarme. Harry n'est plus là... Je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier, je saute à l'intérieur du château pour esquiver un sort. J'ai perdu Lisa, j'espère qu'elle va bien... Le plus gros des combats se déroulent dans la Grande Salle, alors j'y vais, naturellement. Et là, je me fige, je crois que j'ai dû rater quelque chose... Les blessés graves sont allongés dans un coin, les morts dans un autre. Plus personne ne se bat, seulement spectateurs de l'unique duel qui se déroule en plein milieu de la pièce.

Harry est là, vivant, en face de Voldemort, plus furieux que jamais. Le cadavre de la femme Lestrange git non loin d'eux. Je ne sais pas comment Harry est arrivé là, mais je crois qu'il mérite bien son statut de Survivant. Tout le monde autour de moi semble abasourdi. Ils l'avaient cru mort eux aussi, tout comme moi.

On les regarde, et eux discute, tout en traçant un cercle invisible, sans jamais lancer de sorts. Harry parle d'Horcruxes, de Dumbledore, de Rogue et d'une baguette... Je ne comprends absolument rien mais cela semble faire de l'effet sur Voldemort. Je le vois perdre ses moyens peu à peu. Et puis, décidant qu'il en avait assez, il lance le premier sort : l'Avada Kedavra. J'arrête subitement de respirer mais Harry riposte au même moment avec un Expelliarmus. La rencontre des deux sortilèges provoque une onde de choc qui manque de nous faire tomber.

Dans quelques minutes, tout sera fini je le sais. Alors je prie de toutes mes forces... Et comme si mes vœux avaient été entendus, je vois la baguette de Voldemort s'envoler dans les airs et être rattraper par Harry. Plus aucun bruit, le silence règne dans la Grande Salle. Avec lenteur, le corps désormais mort de Voldemort tombe sur le sol dans un craquement morbide. Je vois Harry, debout, une baguette dans chaque main, qui ferme les yeux. Son visage se détend, se libère... je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. C'est comme si on pouvait sentir le poids immense qui se retire de ses épaules à cet instant.

Les Mangemorts encore présents prennent la fuite, tandis que des cris de joie résonne contre les murs. Les gens pleurent littéralement de bonheur et se ruent sur Harry pour le prendre dans leurs bras, lui serrer la main. Moi je reste là... Je n'arrive pas à bouger, trop secoué par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Est-ce que c'est réel ? Cette guerre est-elle vraiment terminée ? Ce n'est que quand un corps chaud se jette sur moi que je prends conscience que oui. Lisa pleure dans mes bras et déverse un flot de paroles incompréhensibles. Je la sers fort contre ma poitrine et lui murmure à l'oreille que oui, la guerre est définitivement finie, et que oui... nous allons vivre.

~O~

~O~

**Malcolm Baddock**

Les gémissements d'agonie parviennent jusqu'à mes oreilles tandis que je place le bandage sur le bras déchiqueté de Lavande. Il y a du sang partout, des centaines de lits sont alignés dans la Grande Salle et un coin au fond est réservé pour les cadavres. Il en arrive chaque minute et je ne vais bientôt plus trouver assez de draps pour les recouvrir.

Je ne suis pas resté pour me battre, mais pour soigner ceux qui le font pour défendre Poudlard. Mme Pomfresh était étonnée quand je me suis porté volontaire pour être placé à l'infirmerie. Peut-être parce que je suis un Serpentard... Mais les Serpentard ne sont pas tous des fils de Mangemort ou des êtres sans cœur ni sentiments. Après tout j'en suis la preuve vivante. J'ai refusé de partir avec les autres à Pré-au-Lard, et j'ai dû convaincre bon nombre de personne de me laisser faire. Ma place est ici, je le sens.

Je n'ai jamais été doué en Défense contre les forces du Mal. J'ai toujours été attiré par les études de Médicomagie, alors je ne servirais pas à grand-chose sur le champ de bataille.

Je m'éloigne de Lavande en lui disant de se reposer sur un des lits et je m'approche d'un élève de première année qui a la moitié du corps calciné. Il pleure sans s'arrêter, il a mal. Je lui demande ce qu'il fait là, il aurait dû partir depuis longtemps avec les autres. J'arrive à comprendre entre deux sanglots qu'il était resté coincé dans les toilettes au moment de l'évacuation. Il avait crié pendant des heures et quand il avait enfin réussi à sortir, il s'était retrouvé en plein combat dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Il m'explique que grâce à sa petite taille, il lui était facile de passer inaperçu, alors il s'était caché derrière une tapisserie mais celle-ci avait pris feu peu de temps après... Prisonnier des flammes, personne ne l'avait remarqué...

Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé jusque-là. De lui-même ou avec de l'aide... Je crois que même lui ne s'en souvient pas. Il s'accroche à ma main de toutes ses forces et son visage se tord de douleur. J'essaye de lui faire avaler une potion pour le soulager mais ses mâchoires restent crispées. Je ne peux rien faire, je cherche Mme Pomfresh du regard mais je ne la trouve pas. La pression sur ma main se fait moins présente, je peux presque sentir ses forces l'abandonner. Je commence à paniquer, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Ce petit garçon est en train de mourir et je suis la dernière personne qu'il verra.

Alors je prends sur moi et je m'agenouille près de sa tête, la nausée au bord des lèvres dû à l'odeur de chair brûlée. Je lui chuchote de ma voix tremblante qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur, que bientôt, il n'aura plus mal. Il pleure et demande ses parents mais ses gémissements se font plus faibles. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Alors au lieu de parler, je lui chante une berceuse que ma mère me fredonnait étant petit. Son visage s'apaise et il ferme les yeux, alors que les miens s'inondent de larmes. Sa respiration se fait plus lente jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine ne bouge plus du tout. Il est parti... J'espère que quelqu'un là-haut sera là pour l'accueillir. Je laisse un sanglot m'échapper et je repose doucement sa main. Encore un mort... Je ne connais même pas son prénom. Juste un anonyme parmi tant d'autre.

Je fais léviter son petit corps avec ma baguette et le place à côté des dizaines de cadavres au fond de la salle. J'attrape un des derniers draps blancs et le recouvre avec. Plus rien ne le différencie des autres maintenant. Juste un mort de plus...

~O~

~O~

**Dennis Crivey**

Je pense que le choipeau magique a fait une erreur en m'envoyant à Gryffondor... Je ne suis pas courageux. Enfin, je pensais l'être il y a encore quelques heures, mais à présent, je tremble de peur et je ne souhaite qu'une chose, rentrer chez moi. La fumée des incendies me brûle les poumons et les yeux. Je ne vois plus rien, seuls les bruits environnants du parc me permettent de me diriger.

Je bute sur quelque chose de mou et je me retrouve le visage dans l'herbe. Je ne veux pas me relever, je veux rester allongé et ne pas voir sur quoi j'ai trébuché... ou sur qui.

Mais je me rappelle que je suis là pour une raison bien précise... Je cherche mon frère, Colin. Je sais qu'il est là quelque part à l'extérieur. J'ai croisé Katie un peu plus tôt et elle m'a dit l'avoir vu dans le parc. Alors je le cherche, désespérément. Parce que j'ai besoin de lui, j'ai besoin de l'entendre dire que tout se passera bien, et j'ai surtout besoin de savoir qu'il est encore en vie.

Je crie son prénom, je hurle... Je me relève et je cours. J'évite les corps sans jamais regarder leur visage. Je ne veux que mon grand frère.

Je tourne en rond mais je ne le vois pas, alors je prends la direction du château. Je contourne les différents combats qui se déroulent, ne croyant pas ma chance d'éviter les sorts. Des géants détruisent les murs, et les araignées tuent n'importe qui sur leur passage, élèves et professeurs, même les Mangemorts.

Ma cheville me fait mal et je sens le filet de sang couler de ma blessure à la tempe. Brusquement, je m'arrête pour vomir uniquement de la bile, faisant l'effet d'un acide qui m'embrase la gorge. Je me redresse rapidement, des larmes de douleur et de fatigue aux yeux. J'arrive aux escaliers quand je remarque une silhouette étendue sur les marches.

Je tombe sous le choc, mes genoux heurtant la pierre, et je hurle. Tellement fort que quelques personnes se retournent vers moi avant de reprendre vivement leurs occupations. Je continue de crier, jusqu'au déchirement de mes cordes vocales. Je rampe vers lui et je me mets à caresser ses cheveux châtains. Je le secoue par les épaules et je le supplie de se réveiller. Mes larmes inondent son visage inexpressif, mais il ne se réveille pas. Alors je pose ma tête contre sa poitrine et serre la chemise de son pyjama dans mes poings. Mon frère...

Je sens une effroyable douleur parcourir tout le haut de mon corps. Je baisse les yeux et aperçois une pointe noire dépasser de mon ventre. Le sang se déverse rapidement, remplissant aussi ma bouche. Je tourne lentement la tête et je vois une araignée de la taille d'un bus s'éloigner, un crochet ensanglanté.

J'appuie sur la plaie aussi fort que je peux mais le sang continue de couler entre mes doigts, m'affaiblissant petit à petit. J'essaye d'appeler à l'aide mais les mots s'éteignent dans un souffle rauque. Mon cœur bat très vite, comme s'il pressentait sa fin et qu'il voulait encore prouver sa présence pour les quelques minutes restantes.

Je m'allonge aux côtés de Colin et attrape sa main froide dans la mienne. Je regarde le ciel enfumé qui cachent les étoiles... Ma vision se trouble et je ne sens plus rien. J'ai l'impression d'être dans du coton, sensation loin d'être désagréable. J'arrive à percevoir les différentes couleurs des sorts du champ de bataille qui, loin de me faire peur, m'apparaissent maintenant comme un dernier feu d'artifice. Je frissonne, c'est bientôt l'heure... Quelques images de ma mémoire me parviennent... Mon enfance avec une mère sorcière et un père moldu... Mon frère et sa joie de vivre, son fidèle appareil photo et son obsession pour Harry Potter. Harry... j'espère qu'il arrivera à gagner cette guerre... Pas pour nous, c'est déjà trop tard, mais pour les milliers de personnes qui croient en lui, pour tous ceux qui espère le retour de la Lumière...

~O~

~O~

**Mimi Geignarde**

Je suis assise sur le toit de la tour d'Astronomie. En treize ans de vie et cinquante-cinq ans de mort, je n'ai jamais vécu une nuit aussi terrible que celle-ci... Une nuit d'horreur rythmée par les morts et les pleurs de leurs proches. Mais Harry a vaincu, tous les fantômes en parle dans le château. Enfin, ce qui était autrefois un château... Poudlard n'est plus qu'un tas de ruines. Ces foutus Mangemorts ont détruit ma maison et même mes toilettes...

Le soleil se lève enfin, déversant sa lumière orangée sur le parc de l'école. De là où je suis, je peux voir le sang qui imbibe l'herbe, des pans entiers de murs et même des arbres déracinés. Une nouvelle ère se lève sur le monde magique, à la fois heureux et triste...

Heureux de la défaite de Voldemort et d'un futur qui s'annonce calme et paisible mais triste par la façon dont cette paix a commencé... Chacun gardera la trace d'un deuil dans son cœur...

Je soupire et replace ma paire de lunettes correctement sur mon nez, puis je flotte tranquillement vers l'entrée de la tour... J'ai des canalisations à réparer...

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu...<p>

A la prochaine et portez vous bien d'ici là !

Calli


End file.
